That guy
by FireNose
Summary: One year after Ponyboy handed in his report, he still has yet to get over his friends death. The is the least of his problems though when a new boy moves into the east-side.


Title:: That Guy

Genre:: Moralistic/ FriendshipWord Count:: 1222Letter Count:: 5263

Summary::One year after Ponyboy handed in his report, he still has yet to get over his friends death. The is the least of his problems though when a new boy moves into the east-side.

Disclaimer:: The Outsiders is property of S.E. Hinton

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

To think it was a year ago I was named a 'hero'. Now, very few people remember it though. It was still a big event for me if only because so much surrounded it. Meeting Cherry Valance, finally understanding Darrel, running away, Dallas' shooting.

And Johnny…

I never threw away that letter he wrote. I act okay around everyone else, none of us will ever completely get over it, but I don't want to let go of him. he was our buddy, my best friend…

"Ponyboy!" I threw my head up only to hit it on the back of the chair. I let out a yelp and grabbed the back of my head. Sodapop grinned at me, "watch your head there, kid." He said jokingly. I gave a nervous laugh.

Darrel Shook his head at us, "you two…" he mumbled. Darry had gotten much nicer to me I think, he doesn't seem as mean as he used to anyone actually. I guess losing two friends does that to a person. I find myself talking more than usual myself actually.

We finished breakfast and headed out the door, it was Monday so I had school to go to while Darry had to go to work. Soda was walking me because he wanted to stop by Steve's house on the way back. Two-bit joined us a few blocks away from our house and we headed towards the school. One by one I waved good bye to them as they split off at their stops until it was only me and Two-bit left. He went to his class and I went to mine though after a bit.

I went to my English class, like usual. I got out my books, like usual. I sat down, like usual. I organized myself, Like usual. I looked up at the board, like usual. There was a kid standing in the way, _unlike_ usual…

It was a boy, probably just a little taller than me. He had hair so black it would be almost unnatural looking in a bright light. He had cat-amber eyes**[1** that seemed to practically spill out his thoughts and emotions, so completely unguarded and probably really trusting. He clothes were a bit strange too, he had bright colors on that didn't match in the slightest, but strangely, it actually looked good on him. If I wore it, I would probably look like a circus clown though.

The teacher came in and sat down at his desk, he had a really long name and none of the students could remember it, so we all just called him Teacher. He started to speak, "Class, we have a transfer student who will be with us for the rest of this year. Please introduce yourself…" he said and looked over to the new kid.

Said new kid smiled and turned around drawing a bunch of weird symbols downwards on the board. He flinched for a second before writing letters next to them and turned around. "My name is Jaye Kitsune Guy**[2**, please to meet you all." He said in an almost overly cheery voice. He seemed very… effeminate? He reminded me of Cherry's friends.

Teacher started to cough and try to help Jaye with his introduction like he did with another transfer a while back even though Jaye seemed completely fine standing in front of a class. "Jaye is from Japan and is still learning to speak English properly so please no one bother him." he told us. We all gave some form of confirming action.

Jaye sat down In the seat next to me. Teacher left to go get more paper because we were running out and Jaye was almost immediately bombarded with questions. He didn't seem to mind though and answered most of the questions albeit with horrible speech, some of it he switched to his native tongue, but we managed to understand most f it.

A lot of the questions seemed really rude though, one girl had asked about his slightly tanned skin even though it had barely been sunny and another one asked if his clothes had been a 'Japanese thing'. I wondered if these people even had a life, but how much could you expect from a bunch of nosy teenagers? He still answered them all though with a huge grin at the end of each like it wasn't offending at all. He seemed very blue-eyed to me.**[3**

"So where do you live?" I finally asked. I was really wondering, he seemed like he lived on the west-side with the Socs. Despite the colors of his clothes, they looked quite expensive. I would never be able to buy them. not that I want to, he was the only person in the class that the neon bright clothing would probably look good on. Maybe it was his dark hair?

He was thinking it over for a bit before he shook his head, "I can't remember exactly." He said. My eyebrow twitched up a bit, who didn't know their own address. It became clear with his next sentence, "I only got here last night, so I wasn't paying attention." He quickly explained. That seemed good enough excuse for the few people around him that had leaned in curiously, wanting to know where as well.

The rest of the day went along well, I bailed Jaye out of some more personal and racy type questions people asked, they acted as if he was just an object with no feelings, of course no matter the question, he never seemed offended. Still, I learned a bit. It turned out his middle name was the Japanese word for 'Fox' which his mother's family had always prized. And the strange Symbols he drew were something called 'Kanji'**[4** which is what was normally used for writing names in. he also mentioned something like hirahen… garana… oh, 'Hiragana!'**[5** so many different ways of writing, I decided to stop listening to his explanation of the difference before my head burst. It was too confusing to take in, in only a few hours.

School finished and I met Two-bit outside of school and we were about to walk back to my house and see the guys when Jaye came running up to us and smiled. "Ah, Ponyboy, The science teacher said you left this in his room." He said and passed a large booklet. "thanks." I said and before anyone could say anything else he had already started to run off towards a car with a lady in a strange dress waiting outside of it.

Two-bit looked real confused, "what's with the walking neon sign?" he asked. I shrugged, "His names Jaye Guy, he's new." I explained. Two-bit was grinning like a madman "bet he's got some nice stuff…" he said and I shook my head at him, "Don't go stealing a new kids things. 'specially when they haven't even moved in." I told him.

Two-bit pretty much ignored that though as we started to walk back home.

To think it was a year ago I was named a 'hero'. Now, very few people remember it though. It was still a big event for me if only because so much surrounded it. Meeting Cherry Valance, finally understanding Darrel, running away, Dallas' shooting, And Johnny…

But when old friends leave, new ones will always pop up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Terminology/Dictionary:**

**[1**Cat-amber eyes : or cat-eyes, usually referring to the high percentage of cats with amber eyes.

**[2**Jaye Kitsune Guy: Jaye is a variant of Jay, Kitsune is Japanese for Fox, and Guy is the French short form of Germanic names beginning with Widu(wood) or Wid(wide)

**[3**Blue-eyed: to be naïve, dense, like a child. referring to how babies eyes are usually light blue.

**[4**Kanji/Katakana: a second alphabet normally used to write names. It is used in both China and Japan.

**[5**Hiragana: the basic alphabet of Japan.

**Other Character description:**

Name: Jaye Kitsune Guy

Gender: male

Hair: jet black

Eyes: amber

Age: 17

Race: Japanese

**Notes:** This was for a school project and I said, well what the hell! Let's post it up on I have an obsession with Moralistic stories these days so don't kill me for that. By the way, if you haven't read The Outsiders yet, or if you had to read snow goose instead, then Johnny was Ponyboy's best friend. He was also my fave character! TT.TT I read this book so many times I can't help but like it ok? Plus I watched the movie which was awesome by the way! Well at least I thought so…


End file.
